world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031815-MeouetKolena
TC: Meoueṭ spends ṭime mapping ouṭ ṭhe hallways of ṭhe base for posṭeriṭy. AA: Kolena is on her way to the to practice some dances when she sees Meouet. AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Hello Meouet! ♪ It Seems Like We Have Not Seen Each Other Since Returning From LOBAE! ♪♪♪" TC: "Yes..." Meoueṭ raises her head from her noṭebook. "Iṭ seems I've been in a differenṭ place ṭhan you." AA: "♪♪♪ I Have Sort Of Missed Seeing You So Much, To Be Honest. ♪ Uh....I Hope That Is Not Weird Of Me To Say. ♪♪♪" TC: "Iṭ's noṭ sṭrange. I have heard ṭhe bond beṭween parenṭ and child can mimic ṭhaṭ of ṭroll and lusus, so iṭ makes sense." AA: "♪♪♪ Yes, Well....I Was Not Really Thinking Of It In Those Terms. ♪ You Are My Genetic Ancestor, But I Prefer To Think Of You As A....New Friend. ♪ Rather Than As Some Sort Of Obligatory Familial Relation. ♪♪♪" AA: She's blushing a little, but it's not extreme. AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Sorry, I Am Still Somewhat New To Being Personable, And I Am Probably Coming Off Somewhat Awkwardly. ♪♪♪" TC: "I see. I would prefer ṭo keep you close for safeṭy reasons, so we will likely see each oṭher when we dispaṭch ṭo ṭhe nexṭ Land." AA: "♪♪♪ Oh! ♪ That Is Good. ♪ I Was Worried The Teams Would Be Rearranged Now That Your Human Comrade Seems To Be Throwing Her Weight Around. ♪♪♪" TC: "She is doing whaṭ she has ṭo. Leading you children is proving more difficulṭ ṭhan we had anṭicipaṭed." AA: "♪♪♪ Oh, Yes. ♪ I Am Sorry, I Did Not Mean To Insult Her Or Anything. ♪ I Just Have No Idea Who She Is Or If She Is Worthy Of Respect Yet. ♪ To Be Honest, You Are The Only One Of The Veterans I Have Spoken To Who Has Impressed Me Much. ♪♪♪" TC: "You are likely ṭo have a bias. Afṭer all, we ṭend ṭo like ṭhings ṭhaṭ are somewhaṭ similar ṭo ourselves. Iṭ's only naṭural." AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪♪♪" Kolena looks a little miserable. "♪♪♪ Perhaps That Is The Case. ♪ I Will Try To Be More Objective In The Future, Then. ♪♪♪" She pushes past whatever shame she felt at being called out on her bias and moves on. "♪♪♪ So....Your Comrade's Mention Of Why Thiago May Have Died Gave Me Some....Concerns. ♪♪♪" TC: "Yes?" AA: "♪♪♪ Well, Yes. ♪ If Her Theory Is Correct....Well, It Increases The Level Of Paranaoia I Was Already Feeling, I Suppose. ♪♪♪" TC: "Ṭhere are reasons ṭhaṭ ṭhose who achieve a Masṭer Class should simply noṭ. Ṭhe game is noṭ made ṭo handle ṭhose in iṭs currenṭ configuraṭion. I know ṭhaṭ ṭhe remaining persons should noṭ flaunṭ ṭhaṭ posiṭion lesṭ ṭhey make ṭhemselves a ṭargeṭ ṭo ṭhose who wish ṭo rebalance ṭhe game." AA: Kolena nods, but still looks a little worried. "♪♪♪ That Makes Sense. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ Persons? ♪ So There Are Multiple Master Classes Still Remaining? ♪ Or Do You Only Speak Hypothetically? ♪♪♪" TC: "I speak hypoṭheṭically." AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪♪♪" TC: "I ṭend ṭo speak ṭhis way ofṭen." AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Have Noticed That You Do, But I Am Still Not Always Sure When You Are Speaking Hypothetically And When You Are Being Literal. ♪ I Am Trying To Learn. ♪♪♪" TC: "My hope is ṭhaṭ iṭ will encourage oṭhers ṭo ṭhink regardless of wheṭher ṭhe siṭuaṭion applies ṭo ṭhem or noṭ. Iṭ did noṭ work ṭhis way for my ṭeam. I was hoping yours would be brighṭer." AA: Kolena nods. "♪♪♪ I Am Trying. ♪ It Is Still A Large Paradigm Shift From My Life Leading Up To This Point Though. ♪ But I Have Also Noticed That Much Of The Rest Of The Team Is Struggling Similarly. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ I Hope I Am Not Being Overly Burdeonsome While I Find My Footing. ♪ I Think I Am On The Cusp Of A Breakthrough, But It Is Still A Struggle. ♪♪♪" TC: "Iṭ is undersṭandable." Meoueṭ noṭes a ṭurn in ṭhe hall. "I have ṭhe perspecṭive of nearly 3 sweeps ṭo call on regarding ṭhis game. You have buṭ weeks." AA: "♪♪♪ It Was A Surprise To Me To See A Creature Out Of Fairy Tales On Mari's World. ♪ Especially After The Gobblebeast Incident, I Am Beginning To Wonder If I Should Not Be Approaching This Whole Thing As Though I Were....Well..." Kolena Blushes A Little "...As Though I Were In A Fairy Tale. ♪ And Attempt To Outsmart, Or Outtrick, Or Otherwise Outmaneuver Obstacles Rather Than Approaching Them In A AA: Straight Forward Manner. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ But Perhaps I Am Overestimating My Own Abilities To Think Around These Problems. ♪♪♪" She smooths out her skirt a little, as though in a nervous tic, and continues "♪♪♪ I Would Never Have Forseen There Being A 'Room With A Magic Toad' In The Belly Of Orochi, As Mari And Tethys Claim To Have Seen. ♪♪♪" TC: "Ṭhis game wiṭh ṭhrow you meṭaphorical curveballs" AA: "♪♪♪ I Guess That's Part Of Why I Have Decided To Form An Information Network With My Friend Mahtah. ♪ She Is Skilled At Information Retrieval, And I Am Realizing How Little We Know About Things Before They Happen Lately, And Feel Like It Is Important That We Not Let That Happen. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ I Imagine In My Roll As A Hero Of Light, I Should Be Able To Aid In The Acquisition Of Information Once I Get A Better Handle On My Abilities Even If I Am Not A Seer Like You. ♪♪♪" TC: "I believe you will do beṭṭer in your acquisiṭions ṭhan I. My role allows me ṭo undersṭand Rage. Which leads ṭo an illusion of foresighṭ, when iṭ is ṭruly calculaṭion." AA: "♪♪♪ Then It Sounds Like It Is A Form Of Empathy Which Also Allows You To Perceive The Manner In Which The Emotions You Recognize Will Impact People? ♪♪♪" Kolena thinks about it for a moment. "♪♪♪ But Considering The Degree To Which Emotions Influence People's Decisions I Could See That Having A Great Deal Of Insight Into How They Will Behave. ♪ Even If It May Not Warn You About Outside Context Events. ♪♪♪" TC: "Iṭ is flawed and yeṭ effecṭive." AA: "♪♪♪ I Suspect Everything Is. ♪ It Would Make Sense, If The Goal Is To Make Us Work To Account For One Another's Weaknesses. ♪♪♪" TC: "Indeed. Ṭeamwork will save us all... Or lead us ṭo deaṭh. We'll find ouṭ, won'ṭ we?" AA: "♪♪♪ That Is Not The Most Reassuring Prediction You Have Ever Made. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ But I Suppose It Will Have To Do. ♪♪♪" Kolena sighs. TC: "Iṭ depends on ṭhe acṭions of oṭhers." AA: "♪♪♪ That Is Part Of What Concerns Me. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps I Need To Learn To Have More Faith In The Others Though. ♪ I Know They Mean Well, But... ♪♪♪" AA: She shurgs. AA: Shrugs, too. TC: "I have ṭried ṭo counṭ on ṭhem... I would place only enough ṭrusṭ in ṭhem ṭo geṭ ṭhe job done. Noṭ enough for ṭhem ṭo save you when ṭhere is danger. Ṭheir prioriṭy will always be someone else. Ṭhemselves or ṭheir lover." AA: Kolena nods, her lip out a little poutily. "♪♪♪ I Suppose It Would Not Be Fair To Expect Anything Else. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ So Depend On Them To Accomplish Their Goals, But Do Not Depend On Them To Help You Accomplish Yours. ♪ I Suppose I Can Live With That. ♪♪♪" TC: Meoueṭ puṭs her noṭebook away and places her hand on Kolena's shoulder. TC: "You will be so forṭunaṭe if you find someone who cares enough ṭo make you number 1 in ṭheir lives" TC: life* TC: (( create stunt to steal the fortune of love. get saved when they mean to save others. win win win )) AA: Kolena looks a little down. "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Would Like To Find That Some Day. ♪♪♪" She tries to look non-chalant as she asks. "♪♪♪ Ryspor Tells Me You Have A Relationship Like That With The Kate Human? ♪ Or Rather That He Believes You Do. ♪ He Seems Unsure. ♪♪♪" TC: Meoueṭ goes pale. TC: "He is incorrecṭ. And a fool." AA: "♪♪♪ Oh! ♪ I Am Sorry. ♪ I Did Not Mean To....I Hope I Did Not....oh Drat. ♪ It Was Not My Intention To Upset You, Meouet. ♪♪♪" Kolena looks mortified. TC: Meoueṭ removes her hand from Kolena's shoulder and ṭighṭens iṭ inṭo a liṭṭle fisṭ aṭ her side. "Ryspor recalls an evenṭ long ago when we were all sṭir-crazy on ṭhe arc. Bad decisions were made. Feelings were hurṭ. Clariṭy was evenṭually found, buṭ damage was done and remains." AA: Kolena gives Meouet a look of sympathy, then timidly places a hand on her shoulder much like Meouet had just had on hers. "♪♪♪ I Am Sorry If I Reopened Any Old Wounds. ♪ I Merely Wondered If You Had Found Someone To Put You First. ♪ It Sounded Quite Lovely The Way You Described It. ♪♪♪" TC: "I waiṭ like many oṭhers for a siṭuaṭion in which feelings can be reṭurned. I appreciaṭe your concern." TC: "Ṭhis would be ṭhe parṭ where I abandon ṭhe conversaṭion ṭo allow you ṭo ṭhink abouṭ whaṭ was said and hope ṭhaṭ a proper conclusion is come ṭo, buṭ I ṭhink you already undersṭand." AA: Kolena nods, still a little mortified by the situation. "♪♪♪ I Think I Understand Part Of It. ♪ Maybe Not All Of It. ♪♪♪" She pats Meouet's shoulder and lets her hand drop back down to her side as she begins staring at her feet. TC: "I will reṭurn ṭomorrow ṭo speak furṭher? I do have a few ṭasks ṭo finish." Meoueṭ pulls an iṭinerary from ṭhe pouch aṭ her hip. AA: "♪♪♪ I Would Like That, If You Are Not Afraid I Will Put My Foot In My Mouth Further. ♪♪♪" Kolena smiles, but it's a nervous smile. TC: "Ṭhaṭ you are conscious of iṭ is refreshing." Meoueṭ gives a sofṭ smile back and paṭs Kolena's hair briefly before leaving. AA: After Meouet is out of sight, Kolena sighs, and facepalms a little in embarrasment over her misstep, then turns back and walks toward the gym to dance away her stress. Category:Kolena Category:Meouet